sweet memories
by gangsta-girl
Summary: its a inukag romance fanfic.... hope u all enjoy (edited)
1. Default Chapter

Hey I just thought I would write a short and sweet Inuyasha and Kagome fic I hope you all enjoy it and it is my first one of this pairing so bare with me k and thanks  
  
Declaimer: Inuyasha shows up to do this part gangsta-girl here doesn't own any me or Kagome. But she wishes she did so plz don't sue her she is just a loyal fan. And even if u did try to sue her all u would get are a few posters. Its all she has Inuyasha shrugs pitiful I know but hey what can u do about it.  
  
Gangsta-girl: HEY I AIN"T THAT BROKE... Neways to ya there u have it hands a bowl of raman to Inyasha in thanks enjoy the story everyone  
  
Memories  
  
All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Inuyasha watched the rain in dismay. There was a thunderstorm outside and the power was knocked out in Kagome's. I was already late afternoon so Kagome was in the kitchen looking for some candle and o course raman.  
  
The house was unusually quiet, with Sota visiting a friend and Kagome's mother and grandfather leaving earlier that day to visit relatives.  
  
He idly watched a raindrop as it lazily rolled down the window, only to land on a puddle by the windowsill. He had never really liked the rain, because it always made his fur wet and had Kagome complaining he smelled like a wet dog.  
  
He wished it would stop soon so the broken power line could be fixed. It was very inconvenient to have the power out, especially since it was supposed to be cold tonight.  
  
His thoughts were cut off as Kagome entered the room yelling; "I found them! And the raman to "  
  
He watched as she carefully put the candles on the table and started to light them one bye one. Soon the room was aglow with candlelight, a smile formed on her lips as she set up the table with the food she had just made he was guessing.  
  
"I also found this beside the candles," she said as she took out a small battery-operated radio out of the kitchen.  
  
She put it in the middle of the table and turned it on, an upbeat song filling the room.  
  
He watched as she started to hum, singing out the parts that she knew. He had never heard he sing before and was surprised to hear her sweet, clear voice. It was so different then the one he was use to usually heard from her, which was all, filled with anger.  
  
He started to clap as she sang the last word, eliciting a blush from her. She seemed to have forgotten that he was even in the room and gave an embarrassed bow before sitting next to him.  
  
She seemed to be avoiding his gaze but started to relax as the meal progressed. After hey had cleared their plates, Kagome went and stood by the window and sighed.  
  
"This brings back memories," she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Like what" he asked as he watched her turn around and sit back down across from him.  
  
"I remember when I was five," she said softly. "There was a thunderstorm just like think one. The power went out just before bedtime and Sota and I was so scared of the dark. We sneaked into our parents room and begged them to let us sleep with them."  
  
A smiled formed on her lips as she remembered more of that night "they refused at first, but they gave in when the realized we had no intention of leaving."  
  
She then gave a chuckled. "We drove them crazy scream after every clap of thunder. Daddy even swore he had gone deaf."  
  
He watched her closely as she told him the story. He noticed her eyes turning brighter with each word as she relived a happy moment in her childhood. He was glad she trusted him enough to tell her most treasured memories. He wished he could tell her a special childhood memory of his own, but sadly, all he remembered was Sesshoumaru being an asshole.  
  
She was still smiling as she finishes her story; a comfortable silence between them as another song started to play on the radio. He unconsciously started to sing along, causing Kagome to smile at him with wonder before she to started to sing.  
  
After awhile, Inuyasha stood up and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling with amusement as she stood up and did an exaggerated bow.  
  
"I'd love to," she said with a silly grin as they started to dance, their laughter filling the room with each mistake they made.  
  
A slow, romantic song started to play and he instinctively brought her closer to him. His hands moved from her waist to the small of her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
He started to blush as he realized what they were doing and was about to apologize to Kagome for acting on impulse when he noticed that she was still smiling and was making to objections.  
  
He relaxed and decided to just enjoy the moment. He noticed for the first time the intoxicating scent of her shampoo. It smelled like lemons and it reminded him of the lemon meringue pie that they we supposed to have for desert.  
  
Inuyasha mentally laughed at his last thought. Baka, hers the perfect time to tell her how u fell and u think about food.   
  
After the last few bars of the song played, he reluctantly gout out of the cozy embrace and tried to gather courage.  
  
"K-Kagome." he said as he swallowed the lump on his throat nervously. "...I..."  
  
"Yes?" she asked a slight blush on her cheeks as her mind informed her that she had enjoyed the dance TOO much.  
  
Inuyasha also noticed the blush that he thought made her even cuter. He felt his courage dissolve and his brain turn to mush as she looked up at him.  
  
"...I..." he mumbled nervously as he tried to find the words that he had waited so long to say.  
  
They stood in silence for a couple minutes in the warm, candle- scented air, their hearts beating wildly as they watched each other from the corners of their eyes.  
  
Finally, Kagome broken the silence by saying, "I had fun too." She then smiled before giving him a small peck on his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha, in his shock, could only nod his head in agreement as he watched her ascend the stairs. A smile formed on his face as the last couple of minutes replayed in his mind.  
  
He might not have been able to tell her how he felt, but he knew that he'd remember this night forever.  
  
THE END Gangsta- girl: Well that's the end of this story. I have no idea why I am suddenly writing romantic type fics. I really don't have a lot of experience writing these types of stories, so if u hated it/loved it tell me!  
What song were they dancing to? An instrumental of "Beauty and the beast" of course the song fits the mood you know "Both a little scared, neither one prepared..."  
I'm rambling aren't I? Anyway, send all comments and criticism to or just review and tell me what you think  
  
Shippou: whining and where was I in this story aren't I Ur favorite character gangsta-girl  
  
Gangsta-girl: u are a favorite character of mine but not in this story it was a romance for Kagome and Inuyasha. It was just a simple thing. No interruptions just some alone time to be with each other understand kawaii Shippou-chan  
  
Shippou: ya I guess but it's still no fair.  
  
Gangsta-girl: I know I know the next one I write u will be in it for sure I promise  
  
Shippou: good. Waves to people reading the fic update for her so she will do another fanfic with me in it PLLLZZZZZZZZ 


	2. chapter 2 : Kagome's POV

Chapter 2: What Kagome thought about the dance she and Inuyasha had shared.

Gangsta girl : oh kami-sama people please forgive me for not updating in so long but everything has been so messed up and add writers block plus no time I just couldn't get it done scared look at the reviewers please please don't kill me I will try to add more I promise. Oh ya and because of some friends I am adding another chapter to this story even if it was suppose to be only a one-shot.

Kagome's P.O.V 

After the dance i had shared with Inuyasha I went up to my room and took out my diary and started writing.

_Dear diary _

_Kami-sama Inuyasha danced with me tonight and I felt so wonderful I just wish I could have told Inuyasha about how I feel ya know. I'm just scared to because I really don't want to be rejected. But hey after the way he was tonight now I am unsure abut what to think. Does he love Kikyou or does he love me ...... aaagg too confusing maybe I will ask him about it in the morning. But it was nice.. I felt like he(really?) cherished me ya know. Like something, someone only held with love. softly laughs ya I know foolish right I am some sort of teenage romantic I know I know but hey it doesn't hurt to dream does it? I don't know maybe I am just being foolish ... but I love the guy so I can't help it.. Yes diary I know stupid as it sounds I am in love with the hanyou from the past. But I don't care anymore, I have to at least admit it to someone if I can't admit it to him. Well I guess that's about all diary. Thanks for listening yet again_

_Kagome_

giggled as I realized that I finally openly admitted that I loved Inuyasha. It's the truth and I feel good now that I have at least admitted it to myself. So tired I lay down in my be and drift to sleep dreaming of the hanyou I adore

_Gangsta-girl ack ya I know short short but as they say short and sweet Aye? Lol well I hope u liked it _

_Shippou: GANGSTA GIRL STILL THERE IS NO STORY WITH ME IN IT. glares evilly_

_Gangsta-girl: gives Shippou pocky lol yes there is Shippou pulls out note book from a stack of them see right here I just need to type it up I will do it as soon as I can ok shoves more candy at Shippou_

_Shippou: starry eyed HAI munches happily on candy in the corner_

_Gangsta-girl mildly shocked look well he's easy to please ehh? LOL neways hope u enjoyed it lol R&R please JA NE_


End file.
